


Not Something You See Everyday

by nsam85



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Mitchell rides behind Owen Grady as they make their way on Owen's motorcycle to the security center on the island. Zach's hand drops to Owen's crotch by mistake....Owen says to him...."You get me hard, you get me off"  One shot, complete smut. hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Something You See Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a note to tell me what you thought

"Look, you go with Grey, and I'll take Zach and we'll meet up back at the command center." he said to Claire.

"Wouldn't it be better to stay together?" she asked nervously.

"No, not when the beast kills for the fun of killing. My raptors will take the long way back to the center, you and Grey take the car and go the shortest way, and Zach and I will be on my motorcycle. We'll take the path that goes through the forest." he said with finality.

Grey ran forward and hugged his brother hard. Looking embarrassed, he brushed him off. Owen gave him a hard look, and Zach stood still. Grey retightened his hold and finally released him. Claire came forward and gave Zach a quick hug then headed to the car with Grey. Owen waved as the car started and drove off down the road. Owen whistled and made eye contact with the lead raptor. After a moment, he gave two short whistles and clicked three times. The raptor hissed and ran off to the east with the others following. Staring down at Zach, he nodded and motioned to his bike.

Giving a nod, he walked sulkily over to the bike. Owen couldn't help but stare at the boy's ass. Shaking his head, he joined him and crawled atop the seat. Scooting his bottom forward, he looked at Zach and waited. Looking at him, Zach hesitated and then hopped on. The bike sagged lower to the ground and he felt the boy's body heat radiate to his back. Starting the bike, he pushed off and accelerated forward. Zach gave a cry and wrapped an arm around his chest. There was a dip in the path and he gave another sound of alarm. Zach's arm accidentally dropped down and his hand fell right atop his crotch.

It was his turn to let out a sound of surprise. The bike's roar and the constantly shifting terrain seemed to have blinded the boy to where he was holding on to because his hand didn't leave his crotch. As the path continued, the constant jolts caused Zach's hand to move across his groin. Biting his lip, he felt his member start to grow. Owen didn't complain, it had been ages since anyone had touched him. Taking a chance, as the bike dipped again, he thrust his groin slightly into Zach's hand. He wasn't totally sure, but he thought he heard a gasp from behind him.

The road began to smooth out, but Zach didn't remove his hand. Instead, he felt a slight squeeze on his now fully hardened member. Zach scooted forward a bit more until his thighs rested against his ass. A left arm wrapped around his chest, his hand coming to rest on Owen large left pectoral muscle. Below, the hand squeezed harder and tried to wrap completely around his member. The action was really wasn't successful due to the tightness of his pants and his immense size.

Owen glanced sideways, briefly meeting the teen's eye. Turning his attention back to the path, he chose to take the smoother trail. Almost immediately, he felt the hand pull at his zipper. His right hand snaked down his chest and laid flat above his belly button. Leaning back a bit, it gave Zach more room to maneuver his meat out of the front of his pants. Zach placed his chin on Owen's right shoulder and pushed down a bit. It seemed he wanted to actually see what he had in his hands. Smirking, he leaned back further and gave him a clear window to view what he held.

There was a small gasp as the boy gazed down at his eight inch uncut cock. Feeling smug, he eyed the teen again, and made sure he saw his expression. He slowed the speed of the bike so he could at least talk to him. Sitting up straight again, he waited for his cock to get more attention. When all he felt was it being moved back in forth slowly, he frowned. Figuring he would have to tell him what to do, he glanced back again.

"Get to work." he ordered, then returned his attention to the road.

There was a slight hesitation, then the hand gripped him harder. Groaning, he felt the hand beginning to move up and down faster. Another hesitation, then the left hand joined the first to wrap around his length. The boy played with his foreskin with fascination, clearly something he hadn't seen much. He couldn't really care less. He was hard and wanted to get off. Ahead, he noticed a security shed. For a moment, he debated whether or not to stop. Sighing, he gave in and pulled over.

Immediately, the hands left his cock and the boy jumped off the bike and looked at him with fear.

"Don't hurt me. I'm sorry I touched you. I was just curious." he said with genuine fear.

"No, I'm not mad at all. I just wanted to stop so you could finish me off. It's really distracting to drive while receiving a hand job kid." he said warmly.

"Oh, well, I really don't feel like doing anymore. I was just experimenting and I'm straight." he said quickly.

"Things don't work like that. If you get me hard, you have to get me off. Who'm I going to tell anyway? Just because you play with cocks every once in a while doesn't make you gay kid. Tell you what, I help you out as well. You get me off, and I'll do you too." he said, with an intent darker than it sounded.

Expression changing as if struck by lightning, Zach grinned and hurried to the shack. Owen stood dumbstruck for a few moments before looking around. Glancing down at his hard cock, he felt the blood begin to flow thicker and faster at the thought of how this was going to turn out. Before he got off the bike, he pulled off the heat sensing tablet and scanned the area. The screen displayed red heat signatures from all over the park. Quickly, he searched for the sector he was in at the moment. There was a pinging sound, then a live data stream indicated there were no large dinosaurs around anywhere in his area.

Satisfied, he threw his leg over the side and he stood. Looking at the shed, he saw Zach watching him edgily. Wanting to portray his actions in a way to calm the boy, his stance relaxed as he gave Zach a nod and then a quick wink. Cock still hard and exposed, he made his way over to the building, Zach's eyes shifted downwards and became focused on his swinging meat as he closed the distance between them. Shifting his own gaze, he studied the obvious bulge of the other's groin.

Finally reaching his destination, he made eye contact with the teen. Tentatively, Zach reached forward with a shaking hand. Grabbing hold of Owen's cock, he took a step back into the shed as if pulling a leash. Once under the roof, Owen's smile broadened. Reaching out with his own hand, he latched onto Zach's bulge, making sure he gripped his confined dick. In the reduced light, Owen's move came as a surprise. Zach let out an audible gasp, releasing Owen's member in shock at the sudden contact.

By the feel of it, Zach was cut and the size was probably around six and half inches, maybe a bit more. The thickness seemed average with the head quite a bit larger than the base. Also, there was a slight curve downward, giving it a bowing effect. The hand that wasn't on Zach's crotch reached around his waist and pulled Zach closer to him, making further contact further advantage of the limited light, Owen reached out and placed his palm on the back of Zach's head. Though there was some resistance as he pulled his head down, he eventually stopped fighting. Zach glanced up at him. What little light filtered into the dark shack fell across the boys' pale face. Finally, Zach looked down at his uncut cock, and leaned in.

Poking his tongue out, he licked at the exposed piss slit. The rest of the head was covered by his foreskin. Losing patience, Owen pushed hard and Zach opened his mouth just in time to take in his length. Hot wetness surround his manhood. Lifting his head, he let out a deep moan and stared up at the ceiling of the tiny building. Closing his eyes, he puffed out his cheeks before looking back down. His body now cloaked the teen's head in darkness, making it impossible to see what he was doing. Wanting to watch the boy service him, he shifted sideways so light once more fell across Zach.

"Yea...that's nice." he whispered hoarsely, smiling down at him softly.

Zach's lips twitched, apparently trying to smile back but there was just too much cock in his mouth for the full smile to form. Shifting, the boy crouched and got to his knees. Nodding in approval, he released his head and instead dropped his hand and cupped his cheek. His other hand went to his pants and unbuttoned them. Cool air rushed into his crotch. Feeling a tug, he glanced down and watched as Zach pulled at his pants and boxers. Ruffling his hair, he was amused at seeing Zach pull back to look at his whole package.

Thick dark brown pubes surrounded the base of his shaft. His large nuts hung low due to the heat and the confinement of his pants. Reaching out, he took hold of his head and moved it back to his cock. Zach reached up and swatted his hands away indignantly. Owen lifted his hands in the air as if backing off. Zach eyed his foreskin and pushed the skin to the base, exposing his head to the fresh air. Leaning back down, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. It was clear the boy had never done this before, but he still tried his best. A hand reached up and fondled his swinging nuts.

"You ever had your dick sucked before dude?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Zach's skin flushed pink, eyes glued downwards. He gave a single shake of his head and glanced up again with hopeful eyes. Smirking, Owen winked and motioned for him to stand. Eyes widening, he staggered to his feet with such enthusiasm, he almost knocked Owen over. Hoping to stay on his feet, he threw out his arm and latched on to Zach's arm. He hadn't realized how far he had fallen until he yanked the boy down onto his chest as landed on the floor. Bare ass hitting the floor, the coolness shocked his senses a bit. Looking down at him, Zach leaned in a kissed him quickly. Owen froze, having not planned on kissing him. Immediately, the teen realized this and backed up quickly.

Like lightening, he reached out and pulled him back onto his chest. Surprised, Zach's mouth was open in a characteristic "O". Grinning, he took advantage of him and forced his tongue into his mouth. For a moment, Zach's tongue was motionless. Then, his face flushed with excitement and pressed his tongue against Owen's. One thing was certain, the boy had kissed before. His skill was a lot more advanced than what his own had been as a teenager. Letting the boy win, the tongue finally slipped into Owen's mouth as they continued to kiss, Zach now ground down, his fabric covered crotch into Owen's bare cock.

"You want me to suck you?" he asked breathily.

Nodding quickly he waited for Owen to move. Raising an eyebrow, he waited.

"Well?" he asked Zach with a smirk.

"Well what?" Zach asked, starting to look frustrated.

"Ask." he rasped, leaning up and licking his cheek.

"Will you suck me? I've never been touched before." he whispered nervously.

Nodding, he realized that they were both almost the same height, though he had the body of a man, while Zach's body was still developing.

"Crawl over me and I'll let you fuck my face." he growled, thrusting his groin into Zach's.

Shakily, he did as he was told until his aching crotch was right over his face. Unzipping and pulling open his button, he noticed a dark and damp spot towards the top of his blue boxer briefs. Precum had soaked into the fabric so heavily a drop fell from them into his mouth. Opening his arms, he reached around each of his thighs and pulled him down until his member rested against his lips. Poking his tongue out, he licked at the spot, causing Zach to moan and push his hips down. Chuckling, he patted his a thigh while his other hand reached up and pulled the elastic down so his dick was finally visible. A dark tuft of pubic hair was neatly trimmed and covered the entire area. The boy clearly practiced the new fad of manscaping like the vast majority of young guys.

"Come on, fuck my face." he called, letting his tongue dig into the piss slit.

Lowering himself, Zach pushed his cock into Owen's open mouth. Once all the way in, he locked his lips at the base, letting his tongue work the shaft. From overhead, Zach moaned loudly, almost sounding tearful. Smirking, he reached up and tugged at his pants and briefs until they were finally pulled do to his ankles. His nuts flopped out and landed on his chin, sagging from the heat of the day. Noticing Zach repositioning his hands he waited as he began to thrust into his mouth. Owen slid his hand between Zach's thighs and probed at his hole. Immediately, Zach halted all movements. However, after a few moments of Owen not going further, he began to move again.

Again, he probed the boy, and this time he didn't seem to mind. Curling his finger deeper, he heard a hiss and the smooth movement jarred for a couple of thrusts until he got used to the feel of his finger. Twisting it just a bit, he finally curled it into the bundle of nervous that was the prostate gland. Adding pressure to it, the boy lost his footing and his knees fell to the floor. His cock also slammed down and hit the back of Owen's throat. Coughing, he used his forehead and pushed against Zach's stomach until he found his footing again.

"Was that...my prostate?" Zach muttered shakily.

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled around his cock.

"Do it again." he said quietly, as if scared to have his wish granted

Patting his left ass cheek, he dug into the warm heat. This time, he found the spot almost at once. Zach began to thrust his hips again. About ten second later he pushed in a second digit into his tightness. There was a hiss, but the pace of his pounding didn't let up. Using his other hand, he fondled the teen's nuts as he added a third finger through the puckered rim. The cock slipped into his mouth perfectly due to the slight downward curve. The angle allowed the head to reach the back of the throat without setting off his gagging reflex.

Under his inserted finger, he felt the lump contract a couple of times. Grinning, he waited, and finally pressed with great force into the prostate gland. Zach let out a high pitched groan and shook. Owen felt hot liquid hit the back of his throat. Wanting to taste it, he pushed the boy up just enough so some of his seed would land on his tongue and not directly into his throat. Salty and hot, the cum pooled in his mouth, soaking into his taste buds. Still shaking, Zach almost collapsed to the floor. His head leaned down and rested against the floor, while his hind end was held in the air by Owen.

Scooting forward a bit, he pushed Zach's still twitching cock out of his mouth. Holding his hips, he kept the boy in place as he slid across the floor between his legs and came out from behind him. At that point, Zach must have realized what he intended to. Lifting his head up, he turned to look at him. Placing his knees against Zach's calves, he effectively cut off the boy's ability to escape with his legs. Breathing shallowly, Owen pried the two ass cheeks apart, exposing the untouched cherry before him. Zach shook his head vigorously. There was a small sob as Owen pressed his thumb into the hole. Hearing this, he lifted his head sharply. Sighing, Owen leaned down and kissed his tail bone.

"Look, I'm not going to go fast. I'm going to prepare you as much as possible. But I am going to fuck you. It'll hurt like fuck at first, but it'll get easier, I promise." he said softly.

Knowing his face was perfectly visible to the teen, he smiled softly and tried to convey how much his feelings he was taking into account. The look seemed to work, for after a moment he gave a slight nod. Breathing again, he lifted his knees off his thighs. He also released his hips, showing him that he wouldn't stop him if Zach wanted to bail. Maybe that had eased his mind as he straightened his body to make it easier for Owen. Touched, Owen leaned forward and kissed his way up Zach's back until his lips pressed against the back of his neck. Zach turned his head and allowed a kiss. The whole time, Owen had been using his fingers to scissor the tight hole. Sitting back, he eyed the opening and finally leaned in.

Using his tongue, he licked around the rim, letting it dip over the opening occasionally. Zach's head looked back at him with surprise. Winking, Owen finally pushed his tongue into the depression. Zach began to breathe deeply and dropped his head to the floor again. Forcing his tongue all the way, he reveled as moan's escaped the teen's mouth. Knowing just how good it felt to have your ass ate out, he spent quite a bit of time loosening him up. After what felt like an eternity, he sat back and reached down to his uncut cock. Still completely hard, he jerked it a couple of times before he sat up and placed the tip at the entrance before himt.

"Hold On. This isn't going to feel too good. In fact..."he broke off and reached behind him. Digging through his pants, he extracted his leather wallet and handed it to Zach." Put it between your teeth and bite down hard." he instructed.

Nodding, Zach inserted it into his mouth and looked back at him as he pushed. The tightness surrounded him as the head pushed inside. Zach let out a muffled scream as the thickness pushed in further. Lifting his hands, he indicated that if Zach wanted he could pull away. Panting heavily, Zach shook his head and waited. Impressed, Owen gave a single nod of approval. Again, he pressed and finally, all eight plus inches were buried in what was the tightest hole he had ever felt. So tight, he had to stop, or he'd cum too quickly. Ahead, Zach was breathing hard and shaking a bit. He sat there for a while, letting the boy get used to the sensation.

"You ready?" he asked, staring down at his thick pubes resting against Zach's perfect ass cheeks.

"No, but go ahead." he said weakly.

Grinning, Owen pulled slowly back and pushed in again. Zach groaned as the length entered him once more. Biting his lip, he pulled back and in faster. Building speed, he finally gripped onto Zach's hips and pounded him. The sound of slapping flesh echoed around the dark room. It was over all too soon. A few more hard thrusts and he emptied his seed into the teen. Shaking, he leaned over the boy, sweat dripping off his face and falling onto Zach's t-shirt. His left hand dropped to the concrete floor as he tried to regain his balance. Finally, he pushed himself upright and looked down at his cock, still buried inside the boy. Grunting he pushed backward and he fell to the cold floor on his sweaty ass cheeks. With the movement, his cock slid out of Zach and landed on his left thigh, rapidly losing its hardness. Glancing up, he stared blankly in front of him. Cum and a bit of blood dripped out of the teen's ruined hole, landing in a pool on the floor.

Amused, he watched as Zach rose on his knees and reached around with his hand. The teen prodded his hole and reached back around and stared at his hand. Face in shadow, Owen couldn't read the expression, but he noticed him stiffen slightly. Rounding on him, Zach stood abruptly and made to kick Owen. Ready for this, he grabbed the foot and held it still.

"What did you do to me dude?! I'm bleeding like some bitch." he spat.

"That is normal for the first time. Let's face it, my cock is huge and you have such a tiny hole bud." he said calmly, releasing his hold.

"Oh, have you taken a monster dick up the a?" he growled.

Smiling up at the boy, he winked and stood up. Zach froze and looked at him in disbelief. Walking up to Zach, he let his hand drop to the boys' soft cock. The cooler temperature and the absence of attention had shrunken its size greatly. He gave it a few tugs playfully. Posture relaxing, Zach looked down at his now soft uncut member. Tilting his head, he seemed to be studying it with interest. Pushing at the foreskin, he let it roll back over the head and smirked slightly.

"Not something you see every day...is it?" he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Also....if anyone would like to see a fake of Chris and Nick, I created one here  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/a103997bca57e9ddb276456bc78a2015/tumblr_npmgv5zjBl1trvc8zo1_1280.jpg


End file.
